


Laughing

by rexuality



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexuality/pseuds/rexuality
Summary: Angela and Amelie has a conversation.





	Laughing

Angela was sitting on her bead talking to her close friend, Amelie, who was sitting across her on a small chair.

“I almost went crazy, because of you,” said Angela.  
“Why so, cherie?” the French woman smirked.  
“I heard news on something fatal that has happened to you. I didn’t get much of the details. I’m sure it isn’t true, you're talking to me right now!”

Amelie gave out a small laugh. Angela last saw Amelie before the incident. There has been trouble stirring at Overwatch lately, but she focused on doing her research.

“How was it? Was it painful?” Angela joked.  
“Non. It went by fast. Didn’t have time to think about it” Amelie answered.

The doctor fell silent. She didn’t expect her friend to respond, especially that way. However, the women just laughed after a short silence. Then Amelie stood and looked at the doctor full of concern.  
“You got to accept it, cherie. It’s not good for you.” Amelie pressed. She then disappeared followed by a gust of wind coming from the doctor’s window. Angela was now left laughing to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time fanfic writer here. Comment and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
